<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Study Breaks by Skylin3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427076">Study Breaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3'>Skylin3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Books, Broadening Horizons, Dorks in Love, F/M, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Makoto Stares... A Lot, She won't admit it though, Studying, Teasing, Whispers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylin3/pseuds/Skylin3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes studying brings her solace whenever she feels uncertain about herself. Sometimes it's her answer to get away from the crowds when she wants to be alone. Other times she uses it as an excuse to be with him alone, but when it happens it usually tends to fall apart and divulge into something different. Not that she minded of course, after all, it helped with broadening her horizons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Study Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to post a small 3am piece because why not? (Tbh it's the shumako brainworms making me do this) Anyway, I've been experimenting a bit with some new styles and this is one of them! I hope you enjoy it as I did have quite a bit of fun writing this! </p><p>Until the next piece see you soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The library was her getaway place from everything. It always helped clear her mind and get her back to basics if anything troubled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idle chatter of other students served as simple white noise in the background. It was neither too loud nor too quiet, just the perfect balance to help her concentrate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always had her preferred spot too. She sat at a large wooden round table at the center of the room. Her books were stacked next to her, her notebook was in front of her, and her bag hung from her seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of her pencil meeting the paper was music to her ears as she wrote diligently in her notes. She organized them into neat rectangular sections in case she needed to refer to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So this goes like this… put this here and… there!" she whispered to herself. "These next few exams should be easy if I do say so myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone sure is confident," another voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up to meet a pair of greyish eyes looking at her. A smile forming on her lips as she immediately recognized the tall young man in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His messy and rebellious black hair, his style glasses that he claimed would help him look unassuming, and that cocky smile of his. All features that pertained to him and things she would never dare to change. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I join you?" He asked calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only if you can keep up," she challenged him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I accept," he flashed her his signature smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sat next to each other quietly. They wrote in their notebooks diligently as students whispered behind them. Though unlike before it was no longer idle chatter instead it became about them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily they both had long since learned not to care what others thought of their relationship. That's when she found herself looking up again and staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Had he always been this distracting? The way his eyes never left the page he was on, or how confident he seemed in what he was doing. He was quite attractive to look at, more than she would ever admit to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something else you'd like to be studying?" He asked suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"N-no!" She denied him, feeling flustered that she had been caught. "Sorry, I should really be studying," she said, turning her attention back to her notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she kept writing she heard him stand up and move behind her. He whispered something so quietly that it made her stiffen in her seat. He knew how embarrassing this could be for her, and yet a part of her did really want to follow him up on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried fighting it somehow, but the more she tried the more she found herself wanting his offer. She gave in, closed her book, gathered her belongings and before the young man knew what she was doing she was already dragging him along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I take it, that's a yes?" He asked, knowing the answer fully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you wouldn't lie to me would you? Besides I do need a study break right about now, something to broaden my horizons…" she admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything, for you, Queen."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>